Pain of Need
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Wanting and longing for something for so long and now the chance has passed, or has it? Rufus thinks he may be losing his mind thanks to his feelings for a certain Turk. Emotions and loyalty are tested while the pain of need is uncovered.


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. Square-enix does.

Story contains male/male (yaoi) relationships. Don't like don't read. Don't complain.

There is a cameo from a final fantasy VIII character! There isn't I'm lying but his name is mentioned…any way enjoy this way too random drabble!

**Pain of Need. **

Melting heat swirled through the office as the infuriating noise of the air conditioning whirred wirily in a vain attempt to cool the air from the blazing midday sun. Bright rays encased the world lifting people's spirits and generally making the planet seem a better place to everyone. Almost everyone…

The pen clipped against the side of the expensive wooden desk every time callous fingers allowed it to. Light blue eyes scanned the papers one after the other but the words seemed unimportant, sentences blurred into one another until he simply didn't care. Anger that had been simmering for days finally boiled over, rage erupting like a active volcano, the usually calm and collected President of Shinra Electrical Company finally lost all sense of composure throwing the pen across the room, standing from his leather chair that rolled away from him in fear he heaved the desk to his chest before giving it the same fate as the pen, throwing it as far as his newly returned strength would allow with an agonised scream. Papers scattered abundant around his feet all order lost as Rufus Shinra fell to his knees.

From beyond the door the loud bang accompanied with a pained yell could be heard, the younger of the two looked to her elder partner, her eyes wide with panic shaking her head unsure of what to do as blonde hair fell in front of her face. From beneath the bangs of her fair hair Elena could see Rude cover his hand over the door handle as if preventing her from entering. She saw him slowly shaking his head, his black sunglasses keeping her from seeing the emotions in his brown eyes. She couldn't help it, she had to question it.

"Why? We have to see if he is okay. He might be hurt" Elena still sounded panic stricken.

Rude simply shook his head again. "He's in there alone, he's fine…physically"

"Physically? I don't understand"

Rude simply shrugged before regaining his position on guard meaning Elena could merely follow his lead.

Hours passed, the sun setting behind the horizon bringing forward the darkened sky of the night, the cooling winds surrounded the building as opposed to the heat wave experienced during the day. The table was back in its rightful position, as were all the papers and the pen. Rude and Elena, still standing guard on the door nearly seven hours after the table being thrown were now wavering on the brink of exhaustion, their feet throbbed in their black leather shoes as they unconsciously began swaying with the need to sit down. Suddenly and very unexpectedly given the president's recent behaviour, the door behind them opened with a click "I want to be alone, leave"

"But Sir our shift doesn't end for another-" Elena stated.

"I know, it wont be deducted from your wages don't worry. Now go" He slammed the door as he went back inside his office.

Elena found her self looking for answers from Rude again. The quiet man raised a black eyebrow to the younger girl. "Well you heard the boss, let's go find a bar and sit down"

"He'll be alone for a while before the next duty shift. No one to protect him"

Rude was heading down the meandering corridor already a good few feet away from Elena "It's what he wants"

Rufus heard from his side of the door Elena's concern for him that he mistook for concern for her position as a Turk, he mentally noted to give her a sort of moral 'boost' by teaming her with her 'crush' Tseng as he poured the rich whiskey into a small glass and sat him self back in his black leather chair before gagging at the thought of playing match maker.

_(Romance…love…doesn't even exist) _

Before his thoughts got carried away a small red light blinking on and off repeatedly caught his eye, he remembered he had a message on his answer phone that he had ignored from early afternoon, as he sipped the warm liquor his finger idly skimmed over the buttons on the phone; soon a familiar voice filled his ears.

"...Rufus...it's Reno. You called…I wasn't in obviously. If you need to see me I'll come before my shift, I start at nine…see you about half eight. Bye sir"

Rufus swallowed the whiskey hard slamming the glass on the table quickly glancing at the clock: 8:32pm. He had no time to think about anything other than the impending meeting on his hands and so as he began to comprehend the situation there was a knock.

"Mr President? Are you in there?" The voice asked puzzled.

"Yes come in Reno" His name drawled off the end of his tongue like poison.

He looked just as he remembered…from a whole week ago. Fire red hair blazing around his face and down his back swinging behind him as he walked, scars caressing his face, forever there like the sun in the sky, bright blue mako eyes shinning with…emotions Rufus had never seen the cocky Turk show; sorrow. His black Turk's uniform still crumpled, no tie as usual and the white shirt unbuttoned to his pectorals, ever so slightly giving off a hint of muscled skin.

Reno stood before him and bowed "No ones outside, I thought you weren't here"

Casually Rufus signalled for Reno to sit down in the chair on the opposite side of his desk. As he was told, Reno sat down looking perplexed at the stern expression on Rufus' face. "I told them to leave"

For Reno, this did not sound good. He was either about to be fired or killed, as far as the impassive look across the president's face goes, Reno started mentally saying goodbye to those he knew during his short life.

"Good to see you're back, I trust you enjoyed you're week off" Rufus maintained his cold exterior, resisting the urge to let his eyes wander the Turks body as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, s'pose so." Reno still looked uncomfortable and at this Rufus had to smirk.

"How ever did you occupy your self with all that free time?" Rufus mockingly asked as he rose from his seat turning his back on the red head to look out from the large window.

Reno narrowed his eyes, he knew it was a bad move but he refused to answer the question.

"I bet you spent half of it on you're back, the other half on you're knees"

"Fuck you!" Reno spat, rising from his seat, the only Turk to ever speak to the president in a manner other than respectfully he stuck his finger up at his boss. "I don't come here for ya slander"

Rufus watched amused at the sudden outburst of emotion from the aggressive Turk. Carelessly he waved a hand brushing aside the incident. "Sit down Reno before you fall down"

Growling the Turk had thought of leaving but dropped himself heavily back into the seat, giving the president the benefit of the doubt. Mako blue eyes softening as they did what they had become accustomed to for years followed Rufus Shinra intently.

Every small move the president made Reno noted it, saw it, and watched it with utmost interest, an elegant hand flicked threw tussled blonde hair, and a heavy shotgun raised and aimed, every move Reno had watched. A small yearning in his heart that ached every time he was near Rufus began to pound inside him like the very blood pumping through his veins…but unlike before Reno couldn't give in to it and whine to Rude about his longing desires, he had to ignore it for his own sake, his own sanity.

"Tell me Reno, What's his name…?" Rufus gave him a casual glance over the shoulder but their eyes never met, Rufus refused to look at the man.

"It's none of you're business"

"Oh but it is my business Reno, when it effects my business then it becomes my business" Rufus strolled around the desk circling Reno, even though the meeting wasn't planned, even though Rufus had never even devised his interrogations, his mind games, things were just freely falling from Rufus' mouth, he wasn't even thinking straight but that was the effect Reno had on him. From the start, Reno could distract Rufus from anything even during a week's holiday, Reno had a powerful grip over Rufus and the president knew this, feeling the effects of the Turk every time he walked into the room Rufus would almost swoon at the sight of him. How dare Reno betray his feelings like this! Reno would pay.

"Do you know what you've done to me?" Words spilling out into the open air "You were my sun…the very sun that rose in the morning and set at night it was the same! Only you never set, you never disappeared, you were always there" His back was once again to the confused Turk, his eyes squeezed shut, his voice shaky through gritted teeth "You…must…have…known!"

Too many feelings, emotions all cycled inside Reno as he felt the president's anger. "I don't understand sir"

"It's really quite simple!" Rufus yelled and suddenly he was beside the Turk hand wrapped tightly around a lean pale throat, fingers squeezing "My bodyguard…my Turk…MINE!" Rufus shouted tears swelling for release as Reno gasped, choking for air, colour draining from his rosy cheeks as he was deprived of oxygen, lips paling as he tried to find words, pleas for his life. He was growing weaker so fast as Rufus held on vigilant, it could be so easy to kill him reach forward and snap his neck and finally breath again…if he was someone else…not Rufus Shinra. Not the man The Turks swear to protect with their own lives.

Pain racked through his chest he thought he'd been shot, but the realisation that the pain was superficial and he was hurting Reno. His fingers opened, his hand releasing the thin Turks neck as he flaccidly dropped to the floor crumpled in a heap at Rufus' feet, coughing, spluttering, gagging for air. His body was shaking, quaking with something but Reno didn't know what, anger, shame, need for air, need for answers, need for… Rufus.

"There's no chance…not a chance anymore for us" Rufus numbly stated.

Still on the floor, still by Rufus' feet, Reno pulled himself to his shaky knees, kneeling in front of his boss, face still marble white and lips ghostly. "Rufus…you little bastard…"

Rufus slowly descended to his knees, kneeling in front of Reno, fingers deftly brushed over Reno's scars that burned under his feather light touch. "You look so beautiful right now, as always." Tempting, too tempting for even the President of Shinra to resist, he leaned in close, so close his lips mere inches away from Reno's, his breath tickling Reno's mouth. "You left me"

Reno pushed Rufus, jumping to his feet looking at his boss on the floor whose face marred shock. "Left you? All I have ever been to you was a Turk! An underling! Someone who protects you with his own life! Your bodyguard! That is it!"

"That's not true" Rufus growled.

"Then why didn't you say something! Years I have pinned after you! Drooled over every move you made, make, made! I want-wanted you! And you always knocked me back and so I've moved on!"

"I never knocked you back Reno…I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you, you slum boy!"

It all became too much, everything swelled inside the Turk, his head pounded, his heart ached and the longing to jump on Rufus and wrap his arms around him was too much. He had to leave; he had to be true to his new lover. Turning his back on Rufus he began to quickly head for the door it seemed to get further away instead of closer as he left Rufus behind. Finally he felt the door handle underneath his shaking hand but found he couldn't move, he was frozen, paralysed to the spot under the watchful gaze of the object of his desire.

And so a warm hand placed on top of his, fingers curled around and brought him to face the man behind him. He tried not to let his eyes meet the cold orbs of the president but he found himself staring into pools of emotion. A gentle caress to his cheek as Rufus moved his fingers to Reno's jaw line enticing Reno closer to him, bringing his lips to softly press against the Turks.

Reno felt his eyes close as Rufus trailed his tongue along Reno's lips asking for entry, and so Reno opened his mouth gladly accepting the sweet invasion. It felt like heaven on earth as Rufus trailed the red blotches and purple bruising skin on the Turks neck with his feather light touch before his shotgun sure hands tangled in the mess of long red hair. Reno's hands trailed up and down the President's back before settling on his ass.

The need for air, all too familiar for Reno, made them part; Reno grinning like a fool as he squeezed Rufus' bottom.

"Been dying to do that for years" He cheekily admitted.

Rufus smiled warmly raising his eyebrows seductively. "There's something I've been dying to do to you for years too that involves your ass"

Reno didn't have time to react, in the distance on the building opposite; a red mark hovered in the air.

"Rufus move!" With a force he rarely used Reno pushed the president to the ground sending him skidding across the carpet before smacking into his desk to a holt. A bullet rang from the barrel of a gun, crashing through the glass, piercing into flesh. Rufus looked up in time to witness Reno's fall to the floor, sheer panic and shock ran through his system as he stumbled to his feet, tumbling over to the fallen Turk scooping him up in his arms, resting his head on his lap.

"Rufus…I protected you…didn't I? The…way I said I would…all those… years ago."

"Shh Reno just relax" Rufus looked at the chest heaving in his arms. Crimson blood covering his white shirt, pooling around his heart, dripping onto his hands tainting his skin. His arm still firmly under Reno, he gingerly pulled his cell from the pocket of his now blood stained coat fingers fumbling over numbers. "Yes this is President Rufus I need medical assistance in my office now!" He threw the phone aside cradling Reno against him.

"It…got me…not you…I did my…job…I protected…you. I never failed…like in…Midgar…when you…got hurt."

"Reno please just relax, everything's going to be okay" Rufus could hear his own fear, uncertainty tinge his voice as he grasped onto Reno tighter in an attempt to keep him…alive. He saw the warmth in Reno's face as he smiled gently, reaching up to trace Rufus' lips with his fingers.

"I'm…still sorry…about that…did I…do a…good job…this time?"

"So how do I explain this to you're boyfriend?" Rufus joked, eyes filling with tears at the mention of Reno's lover. "What's his number…better call him"

Reno smiled clutching his hand onto Rufus'. "…he's called…Seifer"

Rufus took an intake of breath.

Reno squeezed his hand… "Don't call him…I…you"

"Just hold onto me"

And so Reno did.

Authors note: Yeah, that's the result of my boredom… It's not fantastic, it just sort of fell out my brain I didn't think to hard with it as you can tell. Hope ya enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
